


For Him

by SpaceShatters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Being a Jerk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Janus is a sad boi in this, Light Angst, Other, Remus being Remus, Soft Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil leaves, but it's a bit more toned down, partially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters
Summary: "....leave." Janus' voice is dangerously calm, quiet. His eyes are cast down to the hoodie when he hears Virgil mutter a"Gladly.""Fine.""Fine!"Or: Virgil leaves the 'dark' sides
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders - Relationship, Platonic or romantic Dukeceit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	For Him

Janus smiles when hearing light footsteps behind him, he takes out the silverwere they'll be needing and hums softly.

"Virgil, call Remus for me?" he requests, not turning around as he opens a cupboard above the counter and takes three plates out "Dinner's ready, I'd hate for it to get cold before-"

"I'm leaving, "

Those words, those two simple words make Janus almost drop the plate he's holding. He sets it aside and turns around to look at the side who just spoke those horrifying.

"I'm sorry?" he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

"I said I'm leaving." Virgil repeats, crossing his arms.

"Anx.. _Virgil_ , you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am. I'm leaving _Deceit_ and you can't do anything about it." 

Janus pauses, he can see Virgil fidgeting under his gaze.

Virgil clearly has enough of the silence because he clears his throat and speaks once more "If you don't understand what I mean, here's a clearer explanation."  
He takes off his black hoodie, the same one Janus remembers gifting him for Christmas a few years ago, the same one he's been wearing since then, Virgil holds it out infront of him and meets Janus' gaze as he _drops_ it to the floor.

" _Virgil.._ " Janus croaks out

"The others, the light sides, " Virgil begins "they're _good_ Janus. They aren't bad like you've told me..if you just gave them a chance maybe you'd-"

"Don't." Janus warns him, looking at Virgil with narrowed eyes " _Don't_. I know how they are Virgil. They'll hurt you if you go up there, please, trust me-"

"Trust you? Trust Deceit, tsk. You may not have been right but they were _definitely_ right about you."

"....leave." Janus' voice is dangerously calm, quiet. His eyes are cast down to the hoodie when he hears Virgil mutter a 

"Gladly."

"Fine."

" _Fine_!"

The sound of footsteps gets distant before it completely fades when the other seemingly starts his way up the stairs.  
Janus rests the palm of his hand on the counter as if to hold himself up, taking a sharp breath before deeply exhaling.  
He slowly trudges over to the hoodie, getting on his knees as he picks it up and holds it close to his chest.

He hears the sound of a door opening and for a second, he foolishly lets himself believe that Virgil has come back, the tears he doesn't dare let fall blearing his vision as he looks up to where the sound comes from-

But it isn't Virgil.

It's Remus, Remus who is gaze wanders around the room for him with that telltale grin, a loud as ever "Double-D, I heard yelling what's!-" leaving his lips before they lock eyes and that grin is replaced with a look of confusion.

"Janus, " he says, softer.

The lying side picks himself up from the floor, holding the hoodie with one set of arms while the lower brushes himself off.

"Remus, " he greets, lips tugging up forcefully into a smile, he has to at least act as though he's okay. For him. "don't you worry, dearheart, **nothings** wrong."  
Remus' brows furrow as he stalks over to him, Janus knows he can't lie to him, Remus knows him too well.

"Do I need to bop someone over the head with my morningstar for you Jan-Jan?" he asks, putting his hands on Janus' shoulders.

Of course Remus says something like that.

Janus chuckles, it sounds suspiciously close to a coughed out sob, he shakes his head. "No need, my Duke, let's just say it hasn't been the best evening." he bitterly looks at the hoodie in his hand and Remus gasps, running his hand over it.

"Virgil?"

Janus nods.

"But he- we-... _why_?" his bottom lip trembles "Did we do anything? Is he mad at us?"

Oh what Janus would do to wipe that hurt and lost expression off of Remus' face.

Janus takes the hoodie once more with his lower set of hands, his upper set use one to lightly cup Remus' cheeks and the other runs softly through Remus' hair.

"Oh poor darling of course it's not **our** fault, " he cooes, holding Remus close "and it's most definitely not your fault..sure, they've taken him away from us but we don't need him."

"We've got each other. We don't need him." he says softly

Remus smiles softly, leaning into the hands on his face.

"At least now I won't have to share your cuddles, ey?" he murmurs and Janus huffs out a chuckle, pressing their foreheads together.

"That's right, Remus, all these six arms just for you." Janus says, smiling softly as he leans up to press a delicate kiss to Remus' forehead before ruffling his hair up a bit, this earning a cackle from the other  
"Now, there's dinner ready in the kitchen, you'll get to have seconds because one of the plates is now left for grabs." he adds and he can see the excitement return to Remus' eyes as he all but runs to the kitchen.  
Janus shakes his head with a laugh when hearing a loud smash in the kitchen "Be careful dear!" he calls out over his shoulder "Don't want any broken plates, or bones as a matter of fact."

"I can imagine a few bones I'd like to be broken!"

He takes a seat on the couch with a snort and turns on the tv, hearing Remus shuffle around in the kitchen for a moment before he's walking over and plopping himself down on the couch too, placing two plates infront of them on the coffee table.

"Beetlejuice?"

"Hell yes."

Janus chuckles as he searches for Beetlejuice on the tv, letting Remus scoot up to him, putting the plate with more food stacked onto it into his lap.

"Janus, "

"Hm?"

"Are we going to be okay?"

Janus pauses for a moment before looking to Remus, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and smiling softly.

"Of course we are."

And they were.


End file.
